


九辫-【沦陷①】（ABO）

by xugongjin



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: ABO小破车, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 08:04:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20386414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xugongjin/pseuds/xugongjin
Summary: 奶味Alpha×烤鸭味Omega





	九辫-【沦陷①】（ABO）

“主公上马心不爽，山人八卦袖内藏......”  
今天攒底的节目是《黄鹤楼》，张云雷强忍着不适正在台上卖力的演着。  
下午出门的时候，张云雷的发情期提早来临，把他吓了一跳。为了不影响晚上的演出，他吃了整整半瓶抑制剂，把剩下的半瓶也带在了身上。但他没想到这次发情期比以往的都要猛烈许多。好不容易撑过了两个节目，到最后一场抑制剂就突然开始失效了，由内而外的燥热让他无法集中精神，烤鸭味儿的信息素很快在台上蔓延开来。  
第一个发现不对劲的就是杨九郎。演着演着，一股极其浓郁的熟悉的Omega信息素的味道直冲他的鼻子。他咽了咽口水，望向身边人，看着他泛红的皮肤，瞬间意识到了事情的严重性。  
“辫儿，你没事儿吧，还能坚持吗？”杨九郎趁着归后台的机会，伏在他耳边小声询问，引来对方一阵战栗和台下一片惊呼。  
“我没事儿，”张云雷尽量避开他温热的呼吸，撑起自己软绵绵的身体，“快点儿先演完。”  
下台后，张云雷立马甩开杨九郎搀扶他的手，为避免和任何人有接触，把自己锁在了休息室里。  
张云雷急忙吃了剩下半瓶抑制剂，浑身的燥热却愈发强烈，后穴的水止不住的往外流，浸湿了来不及脱下的水裤和大褂。  
“九郎......九郎......”他下意识的喊着杨九郎的名字，难耐地撕扯着大褂，在沙发上大口大口地喘气，身体的热度几乎要将他点着。  
“辫儿，”杨九郎的声音突然在门外响起，“你开开门，你没事儿吧，要不要我和九涵带你去医院啊？”  
杨九郎的声音因为从门缝里飘出来的信息素变得有点沙哑，却变得更加吸引人。  
“没事儿......唔......”他意识到自己的声音变了调儿，赶紧捂住自己的嘴巴。  
“你这样也不像没事儿啊，听话，快开门!”  
杨九郎又在外边敲了几下，里边一直都没有回应，他担心张云雷出了什么事情，就叫九涵拿钥匙来开门，一进门就看见令人血脉喷张的景象。  
大褂的扣子已经全都散开了，浸湿水裤也被丢在了地上，两手就可以盈握的细腰和一双长腿暴露在空气中，白嫩的皮肤泛着粉色，脸上是不正常的潮红——沙发上的人正扭动着身体，嘴里喊着“九郎，九郎”。  
杨九郎没有一丝犹豫，转身把身后的九涵挡在外边，嘱咐他不要让任何人靠近休息室，让他把助演的师兄弟都送回家后也不用来接他俩了。  
看着九涵离开，杨九郎锁上休息室的门，关上所有的灯，走向沙发上那个人。  
“九郎......九郎......”张云雷还在喊着他的名字，月光撒在他身上，泪水浸湿了睫毛，使得他愈发明艳动人。  
“哎，我在呢，”杨九郎轻轻拭去他的泪水，“辫儿，我就在这儿呢。”  
张云雷听见他的声音，清醒了不少，下意识想要把一身的狼藉藏起来，身体又不自觉地往那边靠。  
杨九郎却没有如他的意，躲开了他急不可耐的触碰。  
“张云雷，你不是说你不喜欢我吗，那为什么刚刚要喊我的名字？”  
“唔......”张云雷听不清他说话，只知道他旁边传来的属于Alpha的信息素让他感到很舒服，他不由自主地想要向那个人靠近。  
杨九郎又挪开了身体，目不转睛地盯着他，开口问道:“三年前，拒绝我的人是你，亲口跟我说咱俩只是搭档的是你，可你为什么要喊我的名字?”  
“帮帮我......”张云雷终于挪到了杨九郎的旁边，抱住他开始在他脸上毫无章法地乱亲。  
面对着已经发情的心上人，杨九郎也快要忍不住了，下身硬得发疼，却还是保持着理智，把张云雷从自己身上拽下来。  
“磊磊，你看看我，你知道我是谁吗？”  
“唔......”张云雷听话地睁开眼睛，“是......九郎。”  
杨九郎像被灌满了一颗催情弹，把什么告白啊拒绝啊都抛在脑后，耳边只有张云雷那一声声“九郎”。  
张云雷只觉得一阵天旋地转，瞬间就被一股奶味儿的信息素包裹占据。  
杨九郎迅速脱下两人的大褂和水裤，抬起张云雷的一条腿，两根手指进入了已经充分湿润的小穴。因为等待的时间过长，手指一进去后穴的水就像洪水泄闸一般往外流，沙发上，腿间，到处都是湿淋淋的一片。  
杨九郎见状也不再忍了，抽出手指直接将自己的分身插了进去。  
“啊——”  
未被开发过的地方温热又紧致，两人都舒服地叫出了声。  
杨九郎一边轻柔地舔舐着他的唇，一边狠狠地律动着。  
“嗯......啊哈！”  
张云雷突然惊呼出声，杨九郎顿时明白过来，开始大力顶弄着那一点敏感，张云雷被他撞得连断断续续的呻吟声都变了调。  
“啊......嗯......别顶那里了......啊......”  
张云雷带着哭腔求他，生理泪水忍不住从眼角落下。  
杨九郎温柔地吻去他的眼泪，亲吻他的眼角，却加强了身下的力度，一下下都直奔着那一点研磨，使张云雷发出一阵又一阵尖叫。  
“啊啊啊......九郎......我不行了......”  
随着张云雷的一阵喘息，一股白浊射在杨九郎的小腹上，滴在两人的交合处。  
“这就不行了，”杨九郎给了他一点休息的时间，又加快了身下速度，“我还没完事儿呢。”  
“啊......慢点儿......翔子......不要......”  
张云雷的尾音突然变调，杨九郎用力顶开了他的生殖腔。  
“太深了......啊......”  
“磊磊......要我射进去吗?”杨九郎哑着嗓子问。  
“嗯......要......”  
“那......要我标记你吗？”  
“要......”  
“标记你的Alpha是谁?”  
“是你......是九郎......嗯......”  
杨九郎得到了自己想要的答案，俯下身去亲吻他的额头...鼻子...嘴角，亲吻着他脖子上的腺体，身下的动作却是一点都没停。  
“啊......啊哈.....啊！”  
“呃啊......”  
杨九郎一下顶到生殖腔的深处，不一样的触感让杨九郎爽得发出一声低吼，被生殖腔死死卡住，标记成结，感受到身下人的一阵战栗，滚烫的液体尽数撒在张云雷身体的最深处。  
窗外的月光撒在地上，屋内相拥的两人喘息声交织起伏，渐渐平复了下来......


End file.
